In the Rain: Bridgette & Félix
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: Ni siquiera aquel relámpago permitió que Bridgette apartara la mirada de aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Bajo aquella lluvia torrencial empezó a sentirse atraída por Félix Agreste, por más frío que este fuera. Basado en la escena del paraguas, versión Miraculous PV. Espero les guste/ Pasen y lean


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

* * *

 **In the Rain**

 **POV. BRIDGETTE**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, todos en la escuela ya se habían ido. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Me sentía agotada, no lo soportaba más. Había sido un día demasiado agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Hace unas horas era sólo Bridgette, una chica normal con una vida totalmente normal, incluso era tímida, torpe y en incontables ocasiones metía la pata, por eso y mucho más aún no entendía que razones tenía la vida para otorgarme semejante responsabilidad. Por qué ahora soy mucho más que eso...ahora soy una heroína, ahora yo soy Ladybug aunque al principio me costó mucho aceptarlo, puesto que estaba asustada y confundida, no entendía como mi vida había cambiado sólo en un par de horas.

Pero ahora...que he aceptado aquel poder que me fue confiado, me prometí a mí misma y a todo París que lucharía en nombre de la justicia, los protegería mientras terminaba con la maldad.

Quizás eso me ayudaría a ganar confianza en mí misma, aquella que me hacía falta no como Ladybug, sino esa que me faltaba como Bridgette.

Pero el hecho de ser Ladybug no solucionaba los problemas que tenía en la escuela, ¡Cómo me desagradaba Cloe!, PARA MI MALA SUERTE tendría que soportarla a ella todo el año escolar y por si fuera poco la molestia parecía que iba a aumentar; pues justo ese día había llegado un nuevo alumno. Félix Agreste. El mejor amigo de Cloe, estaba segura que era igual que ella...No, debe ser peor. Su semblante serio y amargado hace que cualquiera quisiera alejarse de él. Es que ese chico parece no tener emociones.

Lo que más me enoja es que yo traté de ser amable con él, a pesar de que parecía ser un chico bastante callado y serio . Sí...yo intenté hablarle pero...apenas le dirigí la palabra la rubia oxigenada comenzó a armar tremendo escándalo, diciendo que yo era una chica fastidiosa, torpe y muchos más adjetivos ofensivos. Luego de hablar cerca de diez minutos cosas sobre mí que no son ciertas (opacando mis tristes intentos por defenderme) logró su cometido: dejarme nuevamente como una perdedora. Lo que más me dolió es que él le creyó todas las cosas que Cloe le dijo, al igual que ella y el resto de su grupo de amigos odiosos él se burló de mí. Él ni siquiera se molesto en conocerme antes de juzgarme y eso me dolió. Eso fue suficiente para considerar que es igual que Cloe.

Y seguía lloviendo, más fuerte si se podía. Al parecer me quedaría un rato más en la escuela, pues con esta lluvia no se puede caminar. Me deslice por la pared, sentándome en el suelo. Abracé mis piernas como una manera de mantener el calor mientras sentía como Tikki se acurrucaba más en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las gotas de lluvia no cesaban.

Entonces lo vi salir...

Ahí estaba él, me miró y rápidamente volteó la mirada, no tenía ganas de hablar con él así que decidí ignorarlo seguramente pronto se iría, o bueno eso era lo que esperaba.

De pronto empezó a caminar hacia mí, esto no es bueno.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, la tensión es evidente.

Ambos soltamos un suspiro, esto resulta ser bastante incómodo. Al final es Félix el que rompe el silencio.

-Escucha- empezó a hablar- Lo lamento...

No puedo evitar sorprenderme, no puedo creer que me este diciendo esto, debí haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida

Félix resopla.

-Lo lamento, no debí de haberte tratado así.

Félix mira hacia abajo cuando habla. Lo observo y veo que realmente está arrepentido. Estoy a punto de decir algo pero él me interrumpe.

-Yo...nunca antes he estado en una escuela, Bridgette- dice mirándome a los ojos- Mi padre no me lo tenía permitido, es por eso que no soy bueno socializando mucho. Cloe es la única chica de esta escuela a la que conozco es por eso que decidí creerle a ella, pero veo que no es como yo pensaba.

-No sabía nada de eso- hablé rápidamente sin antes pensar lo que decía

-Mmmmm...no soy de contarle mis cosas a otras personas- respondió con seriedad- Pero, pienso que eres una chica confiable, sé que podrías entenderme, Bridgette.

Podía ver los ojos de Félix y en ellos veía el sol, _"El color verde igual al de un hermoso bosque"_ el verde de su mirada me hacía ver un mundo totalmente nuevo, un mundo diferente al mío . Mientras los veía sentía que algo nuevo despertaba en mi...no sabía que era, pero era agradable.Él tenía en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, que aunque suene raro lo hacía ver más guapo.

Félix extendió su mano con la intención de ayudar a levantarme, al principio dude si aceptar su ayuda o no pero al final tome su mano. El rubio sonrió.

El sonido de aquel relámpago era testigo de el momento en el que ambos nos mirábamos fijamente. Ese momento...no involucraba el mundo, era algo que no se podía ver, simplemente no había palabras para describir aquello que sentía en mi interior.

\- Toma, lo necesitas más que yo- dijo entregándome un paraguas

-G-gracias- conteste nerviosa- No es necesario...digo esperaré a que la lluvia p-pase.

-Por favor, acéptalo- habló con suavidad

Asentí y tome, el paraguas y este se cerró de golpe sobre mi cabeza "¿Porqué siempre me pasan estas cosas?" pensé enojada y avergonzada, creí que Félix siendo un chico muy maduro se enojaría y me creería una torpe e inmadura, esperaba un regaño de su parte pero en vez de eso soltó una pequeña risa.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, su risa era una de las melodías más hermosas que he escuchado.

Abrí el paraguas, estaba sonrojada y no pude evitar hacer un puchero pues estaba un poco molesta porque se rió de mí, pero ver la sonrisa de Félix hizo que mi enojo se esfumara y yo al igual que él sonreí, fui contagiada por aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-Bueno, es hora de irme- se despidió mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la limusina que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa- Nos vemos mañana.

-S-sí nos v-veremos, etto..ma..ñana

Muy bien...lo único que faltaba, empezar a tartamudear. ¡Bien hecho, Bri!

-¿Desde cuando tartamudeo?- pregunte apretando los dientes mientras mi rubor se hacía más fuerte.

-Al parecer desde que conociste a Félix- dijo Tikki de manera picara haciendo que me sonroje notablemente.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a reír.

-Creo que tienes razón, Tikki...ese chico es especial- dije con una sonrisa boba.

Mi kwami empezó a reír y luego de eso abrí el paraguas para irme a mi casa, definitivamente a partir de hoy trataría de acercarme más a él, era una de mis muchas metas y seguro que con esfuerzo lo lograría. Félix se interesaría en ella aunque claro debía volverse su amiga primero.

.

.

 **POV. NORMAL.**

Ya en el auto el rubio miró una vez más a la chica de aquella mirada azul, ella ya estaba caminando por la calle. Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando y se despidió con la mano mientras le sonreía, Félix pensó corresponder con el mismo gesto, pero al final solo asintió con una sonrisa torcida, típica de él.

-Waooo, no llevas ni dos días en la escuela y ya eres todo un conquistador, esa chica es bastante linda- habló el Kwami negro.

-¿Eh? No hagas tanto ruido, Nathalie o el conductor podrían oírte- le reprendió Félix- Además ella es solo una conocida.

-¿Sólo una conocida?- preguntó el Kwami para fastidiar a su portador- Pero si es bastante agradable.

-Bueno, por ahora lo es...quien sabe, quizás en el futuro podría considerarla una amiga- respondió mientras echaba su cabeza en el cristal.

\- Tu primera, amiga- añadió Plagg

Félix no respondió, solo asintió haciendo que el Kwami se sienta satisfecho. Mientras que veía por la ventana pensaba en Bridgette, no se imaginaba siendo amigo de alguien como ella...son tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero en parte le gustaría tener la libertad que ella tenía, en parte deseaba ser como ella, ser quien es realmente y no tener que fingir ser un amargado para complacer a su padre, quizás ser Chat Noir le ayudaría en eso, protegería a París al lado de Ladybug.

Pero algo si era cierto, Bridgette se le hacía una chica de lo más extraña y curiosa, por alguna razón esa chica le inspiraba confianza.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, él ya la consideraba su primera amiga.

Y así ambos se marcharon sin saber que ya se habían conocido detrás de una mascara, y ahora serían compañeros de batalla. Y no sólo eso, el destino los había unido...como antes había unido a cada Ladybug con un Chat Noir.

Porque ambos a pesar de sus diferencias estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos se complementarían como todas las fuerzas opuestas, existentes: ellos eran la creación y la destrucción, ellos eran la buena y la mala suerte.

Aquel relámpago no había sido casualidad, era el destino dispuesto a unirlos. Era el momento, ese era el comienzo de una historia...la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir o mejor dicho de Bridgette y Félix, aún les esperaban grandes aventuras juntos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, la verdad es que me encanto tanto la escena del paraguas que no pude evitar imaginarla con Bridgette y Félix. Bueno me gustaría que dejen su opinión. Nos leemos pronto :D**

 **Psdt: no estoy muy acostumbrada a narrar en primera persona. xd así que no sé que tal lo habré hecho**


End file.
